


Whiskey And Tall Card

by anxiety_junkie



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiety_junkie/pseuds/anxiety_junkie
Summary: prequel to my first fic Home, the game that brought Jayne and Simon together in the first place.





	Whiskey And Tall Card

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** slight for Jaynestown, Ariel and Trash - but this is kind of AU, since in my head the BDM never happened. Nope, didnt happen.

  
Author's notes: slight for Jaynestown, Ariel and Trash - but this is kind of AU, since in my head the BDM never happened. Nope, didnt happen.   


* * *

Whiskey And Tall Card

## Whiskey And Tall Card

"Pears 're tall." 

Simon sighed, taking the cards Jayne dealt him. "I wish you'd quit changing it, you know I get confused the more I drink." He took a sip of the whiskey Jayne had poured him earlier, making a face at the taste. 

"Why d'ya think I keep changin' it?" Jayne chuckled, splashing another shot into his own glass and chugging it. "An' why d'ya think I keep givin' ya more booze?" 

Simon snorted; looking at the other man challengingly for a moment, he drank his down in one swallow, trying not to choke. He did wheeze a bit, however, as he turned the glass upside down and set it on the table. 

Jayne just laughed out loud. "Wei, doctor-man, I been teachin' you bad habits!" He turned the glass back over and filled it again with the amber liquid. 

Wash groaned. "Tianna, I hope not. Last thing we need is two loud, smelly man-apes running around on this boat." He cocked his head for a moment, thinking. "On the other hand, the lack of bathing will save on water, which leaves more for me 'n Zoe. So on second thought, Simon, go right ahead." He pushed his own glass over for the mercenary to fill. 

"Watch it, little man. I'll give ya loud, but I draw the line at smelly. I bathe regular twice a week if'n I need it or not." He put down the bottle and gathered up his cards. He and Simon were the last ones playing, Wash having folded earlier after losing his last hand to the merc. For once, they were actually playing for real credits instead of chores; the last job had gone so well they all had a few to spare, even Simon who had earned his cut after patching up their contact, who'd had a wound go septic on him. 

Simon could feel the haze of alcohol slowing him down, and it took a moment to register what was in his hand, then he blinked. A straight flush! He couldn't lose. He struggled to keep his poker face on, but wasn't sure how successful he was; Jayne had gotten better at reading his expressions. 

The doctor tried not to think about the fluttery feeling in his stomach at the thought of Jayne getting to know him better, as he'd been trying to do for several weeks. He'd noticed the sidelong glances that had been sent his way lately, but pretended not to, not yet sure how he wanted to respond. It had been more than a year since he had confronted the mercenary about Ariel, and Jayne had proven more than once since that he was trustworthy. Truthfully, Simon was starting to notice the other man more and more; the way he moved, how he always smelled like a heady mixture of steel and tobacco, how his tight shirts emphasized his muscles. But the ingrained suspicion Simon had developed since getting the first letter from River held him back from responding in kind. 

Shaking the dark thoughts away, he pulled a few creds from his stack and tossed them in the pot. "I'll call." He looked at Jayne out of the corner of his eye, watching the other man stare at his own cards while chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

"I'll see ya and raise," Jayne replied, tossing in his last coins. He saw the look the doc was giving him, the kid had the worst poker face he'd ever seen. This look said 'I have a good hand but I'm going to try to pretend otherwise'. He had been cataloging the other man's expressions for a bit now, trying to gauge his reactions to what he hoped were the subtle signals he'd been sending. He wasn't too good at subtle, wasn't usually needed with whores and the like. But he found himself enjoying the - well, not quite a chase yet, but getting there. 

It was no secret on the ship that Simon had finally come out to Kaylee and admitted he was sly; fortunately, she'd started to figure it out for herself, so her hopes weren't quite as crushed as they could have been. They'd become even better friends, and the few times the Tams were allowed planetside the three were inseparable - the mechanic helping him shop for med supplies and the doctor rummaging around in the junkyard with her. River, of course, was always there, dancing around and pointing out what was needed. 

Jayne wasn't sure yet what was pulling him towards the doc. The man could still barely shoot, at least not to his own standards, though he'd finally gotten to the point where he could hit a target; and he couldn't lie worth beans, which made him all but useless on a job even now. But if he couldn't work a job, he could still plan one; in fact, part of the reason for their current flush state was the result of cleaning out another hospital, this time without the danger of getting the siblings in and out of the facility. 

Scowling at the guilt that still jabbed at him at the thought of Ariel, he tried to pay closer attention to his cards, but couldn't stop thinking about the doc. The kid was smart, shuai as hell, and had a smart mouth that Jayne enjoyed when it wasn't turned on him. Which had been happening a lot less often lately, especially since that job on St. Claire last month. He absently rubbed the scar on his chest at the memory. 

"Is that still bothering you?" Simon asked, noticing the movement. 

"Naw, just itches sometimes, 'specially at night. Don't worry none, doc, you fixed me up right, as usual. Ya know, never thanked ya for that, did I?" 

"What do you mean, thanked me? You don't owe me anything," Simon said, frowning slightly. 

"Reckon I do. Kept me alive that night, I woulda bought it if ya hadn't been there." 

Simon chuckled. "Jayne, as many times as you've saved my behind from my own stupidity? You don't owe me a gorram thing. In fact, you are way ahead on points, even after that yi dui za wu on St. Claire." 

"Wow! Did you hear that?" Wash exclaimed, putting his hand to his heart melodramatically. "Simon, you actually swore! You know, Jayne, I think you are teaching him bad habits after all." He grinned and ducked as both men threw protein chips at his head. "Well fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted. Besides, I think it's time for me to find my goddess of a wife and snuggle up next to her." He stood up from the table and stretched. "Try not to trounce him too hard, Jayne, he doesn't often get money in his pocket, he doesn't deserve to lose it all to you." 

"You don't always have to assume he's going to win, Wash," Simon said acerbically to the pilot, who just rolled his eyes and left the galley. 

"Read 'em and weep, doc," Jayne said, turning over his cards and revealing a full house. He reached for the pot, but Simon cleared his throat. 

"You may want to hold off on that, big man," Simon replied with a smirk, and laid his hand down. 

"Ai ya! A straight flush?!" Jayne slammed his hand on the table and laughed again. "Well, that's one fer the record! You actually won a ruttin' game a' Tall Card. This calls for a drink." He filled up both their glasses, and shot his down. 

* * *

Three hours later: 

"You know," Simon slurred, his head propped on his hand and both arms on the table. "I didn't used to like you much. In fact, I once called you, a -" his forehead wrinkled, trying to remember. 

"A 'box-droppin' man-ape gone wrong thing'? Yeah, Kaylee tol' me. That were on Canton, right?" Jayne was slouched in his chair, the nearly empty whiskey bottle in his hand. He smirked at the doctor, whose eyes were at half-mast. 

"Yeah, that's it. But I was really really drunk. I mean, really drunk. Not like tonight, when I'm only kinda drunk." He reached over and took the bottle from Jayne, taking a slug from it without bothering to pour it into a glass. He slammed the bottle back down, and gazed at the merc from underneath his eyelashes. 

"Oh doc, I think you're more than kinda drunk. Fact, I'd go so far as ta say you're really really drunk." He slid the bottle back towards himself and took a large swallow, then sighed deeply in contentment, trying not to notice the tightening of his pants at the sultry look he was getting. 

Simon scowled at him irritably. "I wish you wouldn't do that." 

"Wha'? What'd I do?" 

"You and Mal. You always call me 'doc'. Never my name. Even Wash 'n Zoe call me by my name sometimes, but you guys never do. I don't call you 'merc'. My name is Simon." He poked Jayne in the shoulder as he said it, nearly falling off his chair in the process. Jayne grabbed his arm and shoved him back up, feeling the heat of his body through the silky shirt. Simon laughed breathily, but continued to stare into the grey eyes, his smile widening and his pink tongue sticking out a little from between his teeth. 

Jayne realized his hand was still on Simon's arm, and that he'd leaned forward for leverage to catch him. Noticing that position put his face very close to Simon's own, his breath started to speed up a little. Simon noticed too; making a decision, he brought his other hand up, and grasping Jayne's wrist, slowly raised the hand up to his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, he started lightly sucking on Jayne's index finger, swirling his tongue around the tip, eliciting a moan. Eyes sparkling with mischief at the sound, he drew the finger further into his mouth and deepened the suction, causing Jayne to stop breathing altogether. 

"Simon," Jayne groaned, "what're you doin' to me?" 

"You can't tell me you don't want this, Jayne. I've seen you looking at me lately. And I know you've seen me looking at you. I may be drunk, but I know what I want." He licked Jayne's palm. "I want you. And you want me. So what are we waiting for?" 

Jayne sucked in a breath, then quickly stood, dragging Simon up with him. Grabbing him gently by the back of the head, he began sucking on Simon's neck just underneath his ear, making him gasp. Putting his other arm around his waist, he jerked Simon against him and ground their cocks together, feeling his own hardness echoed in the other man. Simon dug his fingers into Jayne's back and shivered when teeth worried at his earlobe, then moved his hands down to his ass and squeezed. Turning his head, he whispered in Jayne's ear, "Maybe we should take this to your bunk?" 

"Cao," Jayne muttered, head still reeling from the abruptness of Simon's seduction. Pulling back enough to look into blue eyes dark with lust, he said, "Fuck, yeah." Turning the younger man around and grasping his shoulders from behind, he guided them both to the crew quarters and his own bunk, licking Simon's neck the entire way. 

They climbed down and Jayne locked the hatch, then turned around and quickly stripped off his own shirt, tossing it on the floor. Simon just as quickly unbuttoned his vest, but before he could start on his shirt, Jayne's hands were there, the bigger man's fingers swift and sure in exposing Simon's chest. Jayne sucked in a breath at the sight of the porcelain skin with muscles that were far more defined than he'd anticipated. Bending down, he sucked on Simon's nipple, causing the younger man to moan and grip his arms. 

Maneuvering Jayne around, he pushed until the merc's legs hit the edge of the bed, making him lose his balance and sit down abruptly. Simon kept pushing until Jayne was on his back, then leaned down and began sucking on his collarbone, drinking in the scent of him. He moved his mouth down the bronze torso, licking between each rib and making Jayne shiver. Rubbing his hand on Jayne's erection through his pants, he bit and sucked on a spot just above the waistband, leaving a purple bruise. 

Simon slipped off Jayne's already unlaced boots, then moving back up, quickly unbuttoned and stripped him of his camouflage pants. Surprised to find underwear - he had expected the merc to go commando - he peeled those off as well, exposing the fully erect and weeping cock. He smiled wickedly, seeing the desperation on Jayne's face, then slowly licked the sensitive crease between his balls, causing the other man to groan. He moved his tongue up the vein along the underside, then getting to the head, finally took it into his mouth. 

Jayne started to pant and clutch at the sheets, trying not to buck as the hot mouth descended on him. All the wet dreams he'd had about the doc had never included this; the clean but spicy smell of him, his hands as they moved on his skin, soft but strong, it was like nothing else. Not even the whores at Eavesdown could do him like this. 

Simon was in heaven; he loved the dark heavy taste of the cock in his mouth, and he loved the feeling of control it gave him, seeing Jayne so close to losing it. But he wanted more, he wanted to feel those large hands on his own skin, claiming him. He finished taking off his shirt, then letting go of the prize in his hands, quickly removed his own pants almost before Jayne realized he'd gotten up. Moving back onto the bed, he got on all fours above his lover and began laving a nipple. Suddenly he found himself on his back with Jayne above him, grinning. He laughed out loud, then gasped as the other man licked a broad stripe from hip to collarbone and began to suck there, making his own mark. 

Simon's skin tasted just like Jayne thought it would, salty and sweet, but with a hint of - something - that made him even harder. He moved his mouth and hands back down the doctor's torso, mapping out the muscle lines, causing the body below him to squirm. He chuckled when he hit a particular spot along the ribs that made him whimper, licking it over and over until Simon clutched at his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Simon staring at him with huge eyes, his mouth open and chest heaving. 

They gazed at each other for a moment, both panting, then Simon licked dry lips. "Do you have any lube?" Jayne reached under the bed, pulling out a jar and dipping in his fingers. Spreading Simon's legs, he teased the opening to his body, lifting up his hips to give himself more room to work. He pressed in two fingers and Simon moaned, his back arching, heels digging into the mattress. Jayne moved quickly, twisting and scissoring his fingers, stretching the muscles; then curling his fingers up, gently rubbed his prostate. "Ta ma de! Tianna, Jayne, please, just fuck me!" 

That's what he'd been waiting for, to hear Simon give in and beg for it. He swiftly slicked himself up, then moved into position with Simon's legs up over his shoulders. Wanting to make it last as long as possible, Jayne took his time, slowly pushing in and pulling out in increments, moving deeper and deeper into the willing body under him. Simon grabbed Jayne's biceps, trying to get him to move faster, writhing and moaning with each thrust, but Jayne just kept on at the same deliberate pace. Finally he was fully sheathed, his balls hanging against Simon's ass, and he groaned at the silky hot feel of it, so tight around his cock. Jayne began moving in earnest, nearly pulling all the way out then slamming back in, hitting his prostate each time. 

Simon almost sobbed in ecstasy with each plunge into him, the friction slowly building, driving him closer to the edge. Grasping the hard cock beneath him, Jayne began to jack it in the same rhythm, saying, "Yeah, that's it lianren, you like my cock in your ass, dontcha? Been wantin' this so long, can't wait to taste you." Simon moaned his encouragement, for once completely unable to respond with words. "Come on now, lianren, it's time, come for me now." His back bowing so hard he almost lifted off the bed, Simon cried out and came in Jayne's hand, shooting up his torso. Feeling the muscles contracting around him at the other man's release, Jayne pressed in hard and shuddered in his own orgasm, fireworks going off behind his eyes. 

When he came back to himself after a few moments, he was slumped down over Simon, still breathing heavy. He pulled out, hearing Simon hiss a bit in pain, and collapsed on the bed next to him. Rolling onto his back, Jayne pulled his lover close until the dark head was pillowed on his chest, a pale arm slung over him. He felt sleep tugging at him, but asked, "You okay, Simon? Did I hurt ya?" 

Simon chuckled sleepily, and Jayne thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. "Yeh soo, Jayne, that was...well, it was rutting fantastic, that's what it was." He kissed Jayne's chest. "No, you didn't hurt me, but you did melt my bones, if that's what you wanted to hear." 

"Yeah, reckon I did." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Did ya wanna stay the night?" 

Raising his head just enough to look Jayne in the eye, trying to keep his voice expressionless though he found himself anxious to hear the reply, he said, "I'd like to, but it will be fairly obvious what happened tonight if I come out of your bunk in the morning. Are you alright with that?" 

Looking deep into the blue eyes so close to his, Jayne told the truth. "I am if you are." 

Simon gave him a radiant smile and said, "I most certainly am." Putting his head back down on the strong chest beneath him, he murmured, "Good night, Jayne." 

"'Night." Jayne's eyes closed of their own accord, and his last thought before he fell down into the dark was to hope moon-brain wouldn't come after him with a knife again for messing with her brother. 

~fin 

translations  
wei - hey  
tianna - god (exclamatory)  
shuai - handsome  
yi dui za wu - mess, fiasco  
ta ma de - motherfucker   
cao - fuck 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Whiskey And Tall Card**   
Series Name:   **Home**   
Author:   **noandwhere**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **16k**  |  **07/01/06**   
Characters:  Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  Jayne/Simon   
Summary:  prequel to my first fic Home, the game that brought Jayne and Simon together in the first place.   
Notes:  slight for Jaynestown, Ariel and Trash - but this is kind of AU, since in my head the BDM never happened. Nope, didnt happen.   
Prequel to:  Home, Chapter 1   
  



End file.
